Blown films of HDPE having an ethylene-vinyl acetate heat seal coating are used for food packaging but such films must have a thickness of about two mils to meet the water vapor transmission (WVTR) requirements for packaging suitable for dry foods such as cereals. Moreover, blown HDPE films do not exhibit the dead-fold properties desirable in food packages particularly of the bag-in-box type.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,870,122 and 4,916,025 (Lu) describe HDPE films which have good WVTR properties at film thicknesses of about one mil. The films are produced from high density polyethylene (HDPE) having a density of 0.96 or higher and are biaxially oriented in an imbalanced manner to a degree of about 1.25:1 to about 2:1 in the machine direction (MD) and to a degree of about 6:1 to about 12:1 in the transverse direction (TD). These films have reduced water vapor transmission (WVTR), improved dead-fold characteristics and other physical characteristics which are markedly better than blown HDPE films which can be further improved by the addition of microcrystalline wax. When provided with a heat seal layer by co-extrusion or coating, the films are particularly well suited for use in packaging foods in bag-in-box operations conducted on vertical, form, fill and seal (VFFS) machinery. While the imbalanced orientation confers the desired overall combination of properties on the film, the high degree of orientation in the transverse direction tends to make the film weak in this direction so that it tears relatively easily.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,343,852, 4,400,428, 4,419,411, 4,502,263, 4,692,379, and 4,734,317, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose films having a base layer of polypropylene polymers and sealable skin layers on one or more sides of the base layer. However, these structures do not comprise HDPE base layer and typically lack good deadfold properties while having higher water vapor transmission rates associated with polypropylene. Given the differences between polypropylene and HDPE, e.g., in melting point (348.degree. F. for PP, 279.degree. F. for HDPE), processing polypropylene films requires different extrusion temperature, extruder screw design, die design draw down ratio, machine direction orientation temperature and percent, as well as transverse direction orientation temperature and rate.